bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Arkale
Sid Arkale is a Pyrus brawler from Gundalia. He was partnered with Pyrus Rubanoid and is part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime He first appered in Revelation with Lena Isis battling against Dan and Marucho. Although they managed to defeat Marucho they lose to Dan after shattering his ability. In Confrontation, after he failed to recruit new people for the Gundalians, he fought alongside Zenet Surrow against Dan and Ren to take Drago and beat them but he decided not to take Drago in the end since the battle ended up as a two on one. Gill later told him to leave the Bakugan Battle Brawlers to Ren. He battles Marucho and Jake along with Casey in Hostile Takeover and loses. In ''The Element'', he stole Neo Ziperator from Ren, Ren tried to force him, but decided to battle Dan, he ended up losing Neo and the battle. After retreating, he and Rubanoid are disposed of by Emperor Barodius back on Gundalia. After Rubanoid is transported to Kazarina's lab for use as an experiment, Ren begs for Barodius to give him another chance, to which Sid responds, "Begging for your life, Ren. How weak and pathetic you are." and then Barodius drops Sid through a trap door. In Sid Returns, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid and Rubanoid were the only ones to escape. He then battles along side Ren and Linehalt against Dan and Drago. After losing, he is shot at by Dharak and would have fallen to his death if not saved by Ren. He then hands Rubanoid to Ren and releases his grip, falling to his death. In Forgivness, he was shown in a flashback. Bakugan *Pyrus Rubanoid (First Guardian- Taken by Kazarina in episode 12-but taken back and given to Ren and then Linus) *Gold Destrakon Gear (Battle Gear- most likely with Kazarina-but taken back, with Ren and then Linus) *Pyrus Neo Ziperator (used-stolen from Ren) (Deceased) *Pyrus Scaboid Trivia *His appearence are similar to the character Wolverine from the X-Men series. *He acts similiar to Volt Luster and Shadow Prove from New Vestroia. *In episode five he is shown to have some honor as he chose not to take Drago after he and Zenet won because it was an unfair fight (due to Ren losing on purpose). Also when he beats the unknown Aquos brawler, he says it was a good battle. *He is the second undercover Gundalian to show his true form other than Ren. *He may be the most foolish member of the Twelve Orders, (If he is even part of the Twelve Orders) as he does not think what will happen to the Element by not care of Ren's and Rubanoid's warnings to not use Neo Ziperator in his battle with Dan in episode 12 and use Neo in the battle, causing Neo to give the Element to Drago. *He did not have a very good friendship with Ren, but just before he died he realized Ren wasn't so bad at all. *He is in a good relationship with his female teammates in the minor Twelve Orders, Zenet Surrow and Lena Isis. *He was the first Gundalian to officially be shown to die. *He is the only member of the Minor Twelve Orders that died. Gallery File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.50.39_PM.png|Sid File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.50.58_PM.png|Sid File:Sid.jpg|Sid File:Sid_Ability.jpg|Sid using an Ability Card File:Masterservant5agi.jpg|Gill and Sid File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.53.26_PM.png|Sid and Lena File:Zenet_Sid.jpg|Zenet and Sid File:Sid_2.jpg|Sid summoning Destrakon Gear File:Sid_&_Rubanoid.png|Sid standing behind Rubanoid File:Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid File:Sid12.jpg|Sid challenging Dan File:sidg12.jpg|Sid holding Pyrus Neo Ziperator while he is in his true Gundalian Form File:sidrealform12.jpg|Sid in his true Gundalian form Battles Sid was not a very good brawler despite the fact he came from Gundalia. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Bakugan